Due Atlantis
by acer-sigma
Summary: Someone else has taken over Atlantis security and Sheppard is not too happy.  A Due SouthStargate Atlantis crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Due Atlantis**

Disclaimer: A Stargate Atlantis and Due South crossover. Got the idea from seeing an old episode of Due South the other day. I Don't own Stargate Atlantis or Due South, other people do. Now that that's clear, don't bother suing me, its not worth it.

Elizabeth Weir glanced briefly out the window of her office and observed the welcome being given to the newest member of the Atlantis expedition. She contemplated joining the impromptu gathering when her military commander rudely jerked her out of her thoughts. Oh yes she thought, John Sheppard is not a happy man! Quickly looking back at the pacing man she asked, "I'm sorry John could you repeat that please."

Abruptly stopping his pacing, Sheppard looked up with a mixed look of surprise and disappointment, waving his arm towards the window in exasperation, "Oh don't tell me you've fallen under his spell too?"

"I have no idea what your talking about Colonel!" Elizabeth replied with a tone that booked no argument. " Now if you could carry on in a professional manner."

"Ahem…a right, sorry. Look all I'm saying is that we don't need anyone from the IOA butting in here and screwing up our security arrangements," Sheppard bit out. " My marines are more than capable of protecting Atlantis!"

"John I have no doubt that you and your men are doing a good job, and I've said as much to Woolsey and General Landry."

"Than what is he doing here?" Exclaimed Sheppard pointing at the red clad figure standing in the gate room.

"John," Elizabeth sighed, sometimes it was like speaking to a child she thought, "as I said, I think you and the rest of your men are doing a fine job, and so does General Landry, however," taking a deep breath and continuing on before Sheppard could interrupt, "the IOA has issues concerning the handling of city security by American military forces."

"Oh, so what were just suppose to let the boy scout and his dog out there protect us against the Wraith, and another thing how the hell did he get a dog sent out here with him?" Sheppard ranted as he began pacing again.

Deciding to ignore the second part of his question, but boy did she want to know the answer to that as well. Elizabeth continued to try and reason with him. "Look John, there have been some questions raised over the effectiveness of using combat troops as the city's security personnel, particularly if they have to deal with the civilian personnel in any official capacity." Raising her hand to stop Sheppard from interrupting, Elizabeth continued, "There haven't been any complaints, the IOA simply feels that a civilian security force, and one that has been specifically trained to deal with such a diverse group of individuals, would be better able to deal with any internal situations that may arise. Also," Elizabeth continued ignoring the frown on Sheppard's face, "they insist that since this is an international endeavour, and since there have been "problems" in the past, they feel that an independent security force outside of the U.S. military would be for the best. And as for the boy scout, I assure you that Constable Fraser is currently here to assess the logistics of such a force, and I assure you that he is highly capable." Elizabeth concluded as she looked at Sheppard, but than quirked an eyebrow and added, "Did you even look at his file?"

Sheppard had the grace to look slightly guilty as he shook his head, "Sorry, been kind of busy lately. But really Elizabeth he's a cop from Canada! Come on how much experience could he possibly have dealing with the stuff we deal with?"

Shaking her head, she held up the aforementioned file, "A lot! If you had bothered to read his file, you'll find that he has a number of citations from both the American and Canadian Governments as well as one from the Mexican. In addition, he's credited with stopping: two environmental catastrophes, an assassination attempt of NAFTA representatives, as well as three terrorist attacks, one of which consisted of nuclear material aimed at the city of Chicago."

Looking shocked, Sheppard looked to the window to Elizabeth and back again. This continued a few more times before he finally turned back to Elizabeth. "O.K. that is impressive. But…."

Sighing, Elizabeth decided to put an end to the matter, "Look John, I can understand why you're unhappy at the arrangement, however the decision has been made. I really can't see any reason to drag this out, I would have at least expected you to be happy to have some of your men freed up for other assignments." Elizabeth suddenly grinned at the sight in the gate room. "Unless of course your jealous."

"What jealous, what makes you think I'd possibly be jealous?" Sheppard asked indignantly.

"Oh I don't know," she began as she led Sheppard out of her office, "from what Carson tells me he seems to have the strongest ATA gene yet. And of course there is the 'Kirk' factor," she said with a grin.

Elizabeth couldn't help the chuckle at the look on Sheppard's face as they looked at the activity in the gate room. There in the middle stood Constable Benton Fraser of the RCMP, decked out in red serge, as Atlantis personnel, many of them women, clamoured to get a picture with the Mountie.


	2. Carson and Rodney

**Due Atlantis**

Carson and Rodney

Carson Beckett looked up from his meal as Rodney McKay plunked his tray down across from him. The astrophysicist had a look of distaste on his face as he began to shovel his food into his mouth.

Carson sighed as he wondered if he really wanted to know what was bothering the Canadian this time. Watching Rodney continue to shovel food into his mouth, oblivious to his presence, Carson decided to broach the subject.

"Hello Rodney," Carson greeted.

"Huh…oh hey Carson, when'd you get here?" Rodney responded as he looked up quickly before resuming his meal.

Rolling his eyes at his friend's lack of social skills, he proceeded to pick up the conversation, "I've been here the entire time lad! You were the one who joined me remember."

"I was, oh well lot of stuff on my mind, can't be expected to notice everything and everyone now can I," exclaimed Rodney.

"Aye I suppose not," replied Carson patiently, "and just what is it that's got you all preoccupied? You came in here look rather put off."

"Its that new guy," Rodney ground out as he stabbed his fork into whatever it was that the kitchen staff was passing off as meatloaf.

Carson paused as he considered who exactly Rodney was referring to. "You can't mean Benton can you?" At Rodney's confused expression, he tried again, "Fraser." Again there was no recognition; honestly the man was just terrible with names Carson thought. "Constable Benton Fraser…the Mountie. Honestly Rodney you really have to work on remembering people's names!"

"First of all Carson, I have more important things to memorize! Like the technology we need to use to defeat the Wraith. And secondly, is that his name? I thought it was Fenton or something," Rodney replied. "I mean who names their child Benton?"

"Well, probably the same ones that names their son Mer…" Carson began.

"Don't you dare say a word about that," Rodney threatened with a wave of his fork.

"Aye lad, I won't say a word." Carson said as he took a sip of his coffee. "So what is it about Benton that has you in such an uproar? When I spoke with him he seemed to be such an earnest and polite man."

"Yes, and that's the point," exclaimed Rodney with a point of his fork.

"Rodney, I'm afraid I don't understand what your saying"

"Look you've talked to him right?" At Carson's nod, Rodney continued, "And he's been what, nothing but polite, courteous, respectful and downright helpful?"

"Aye that he has…" Carson answered slowly, not sure what Rodney was getting at.

At the look confusion upon Carson's face, Rodney let out a disgusted snort, "You don't get it do you?" At Carson's blank look, he continued, "Can't you see, he's...he's playing up every Canadian stereotype there is. He's misrepresenting Canada!" Rodney practically yelled. "And do you know what he said when I called him on it? Do you?"

"No Rodney, what did he do?"

"He said, and I quote 'Thank you kindly, I appreciate your input as a veteran member of the Atlantis Expedition. I will do my best to be less formal, however I must warn you that I must act in accordance in a manner that will not disgrace the uniform of the RCMP' And then he had the nerve to offer to help me with an experiment I was running!"

Carson just blinked at his friend's rant. "Well did you accept his help?"

"What, of course I did! You know all Sheppard wants to do is play with the "toys," and your too much of a coward to even look at half the stuff." Rodney bit out.

Shrugging off the insult as pure Rodney McKay, Carson asked, "so what's the problem, you've found yourself a courteous and willing lab assistant."

"Haven't you been listening Carson?" Shooting a glare at Carson he continued as he weaved his hands through the air, "he's spreading a stereotypical view of Canadians!"

Shaking his head at his friends stubbornness, as well as insanity, Carson ventured in a soothing tone, "I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose Rodney, from what he's told me, when his father was away on duty, the lad was raised by his paternal grandparents. I'd venture a guess that they instilled in him a need to be courteous and helpful. Nothing to be ashamed of. Besides it wouldn't hurt for some people to embrace the stereotype."

Having completely missed the jive at his expense, Rodney immediately seized the key piece of information with a look of horror, "Oh my God," he exclaimed, "you two talked about your parents didn't you."

Looking embarrassed, Carson nodded, "Aye I told him a bit about me mum."

"Oh why shouldn't I be surprised?" Rodney asked himself. "Alright look I may be able to overlook the whole politeness thing, after all I put up with you don't I?"

"Who puts up with whom?" Carson muttered under his breath.

"Huh, you say something Carson?"

"No Rodney. You were saying?"

"Oh right, like I said, I can probably deal with the attitude, but does he really have to wear that uniform all over the place?"

"Well he is a police officer Rodney, he probably feels comfortable in it."

"Yes well, the red serge is the ceremonial dress uniform, not the active duty uniform! I'm betting he wears it for the women," he punctuated with a wave at the women in the dining hall. "Just like the dog, have you seen all the women petting that dog!"

Carson rolled his eyes at his friend's logic. Though he had to admit that the Mountie did have quite a few admirers. "Now Rodney, I'm sure it's all just your imagination. I highly doubt that Benton is trying to pull a 'Kirk' as you call it. And for your information, Deifenbaker is a wolf not a dog."

"Of course he's pulling a 'Kirk,' I swear he's worse than Sheppa…" Rodney suddenly paused in mid speech as he processed Carson's last words. "A wolf! Dudley Do-Right has a wolf," he exclaimed.

Carson recognized that look on Rodney's face, the man was either about to have a coronary or go into a full-blown rant. He could only be so lucky Carson thought.

"That's just unfair how does he get away with bringing a dangerous canine to Atlantis when I couldn't even bring my cat! I mean I only saved the entire world a few times and would they let me take my little harmless cat? No! But they let Dudley bring a man-eating wolf! Should we be expecting his horse on the next Daedalus run…and another thing…"

Carson sighs as he takes another sip of coffee as he tries to block out Rodney's increasing rant. "I should have just kept my mouth shut," he muttered to himself.


	3. Ronon

**Due Atlantis Part 3**

**By acer-sigma**

**Disclaimers:** See first chapter.

* * *

Ronon 

A/N: Here's my take on Ronon, kind of hard since he's the big silent type. But hope you enjoy.

* * *

John Sheppard walked towards the training room that Ronon Dex had confiscated for his own personal use. As he approached he noticed Constable Fraser existing the room and walking towards him. As they passed they exchanged greetings. 

"Good day Colonel Sheppard!"

"Constable. Is Ronon in there?"

"Why yes he is, he's just finishing up."

"Thanks, see ya later."

"Your welcome Colonel, and good bye."

With that the two moved off in different directions. As John entered the training room he saw that Ronon was indeed finishing up his usual routine.

"Ronon, how's it going?" John asked.

"Fine."

"So I saw Fraser leaving, what was he up to?" John asked with a wave of his hand.

"He asked me to demonstrate a few moves for him." Ronon responded as he moved to put his equipment away.

"Really," John asked with a look of shock on his face, "he looked like he was in one piece. So I'm assuming you actually went easy on him."

At that comment Ronon shot John a toothy grin, "Since when do I go easy on anyone? He's actually pretty good at keeping up."

John considered that for a moment. "I'll have to see that to believe it. So what do you think of him?"

Ronon grunted at the question, "Are you sure he and McKay are from the same place?"

"If you mean are both of them are from Canada, than yeah." John replied with a grin, "Why?"

Ronon shook his head as he replied, "It's just that he's…well he's…"

"Polite." John supplied.

"Yeah. And unlike McKay, he actually seems to be able to put up a fight, though he tends to be a talker too."

"Huh, what can I say, different environments, from what I know he practically grew up in the wilderness whereas McKay, well lets just say McKay had a comfy sofa."

Ronon nodded at the answer. Then turning to Sheppard with a straight face he added, "They should consider sending you all into the wilderness."

"Hey!"

"What can I say, you guys could learn a thing or two, he certainly has," Ronon replied with a shrug. "Plus it'd at least improve your tracking skills!"

"I'm sure the tracking skills of my marines are just as good his!" John responded defensively.

"Not so sure about that," Ronon replied with a grin, "I can run circles around your guys, and Fraser, well I heard he managed to track down the guy who killed his father, from the I think he called it the Northwest Territories to some place called Chicago, with nothing but a boot print. From what I can gather that's suppose to be impressive."

John stared at Ronon in disbelief, "That's just impossible, there's no way he could have tracked a guy that far with nothing but a boot print!"

"I can." Ronon stated with conviction, as well as a look that stated that anybody who disputed his claim would be begging for the Wraith to feed upon them once he was finished with them.

"Yes well, that's you! Were talking about a guy who wasn't being hunted by the Wraith. Why would he need crazy tracking skills like that?"

"He's a man-hunter, I'm sure it comes in handy." Ronon stated as a matter of fact.

"That's cop, man-hunter just sounds… weird, and yeah it's handy if he was living in the 19th century, not the 21st."

"Whatever. Can't say it isn't handy." Taking a closer look at Sheppard, he came to a conclusion, "you don't like him much do you?"

"What…no, he seems O.K., it's just he's too…" John trailed off as a he attempted to find the right word to describe the man.

"Nice."

"Yeah," John said nodding, "and around here we don't really have a lot of luck with people that are that nice." John replied slightly in embarrassment, even as he remembered dealings with the Brotherhood and the Genii.

"If he goes crazy, can we at least shoot him?" Ronon asked as his hand patted the gun at his side.

"Probably not. Elizabeth seems to like him."

"Never stopped us before."

"This is true," John replied as they left the training room.

"Hey Sheppard."

"Yeah."

"Why do they call him a Mountie?" Ronon asked with a perplexed expression.

"Well it has something to do with horses and Canadian history and…"


End file.
